A Lover's Morgue
by Slaythevampire87
Summary: After finally running away from her abusive father, 17 year old Raven Stonewall is raped and left for dead outside of the shop of our friendly neighbor hood Undertaker. With her life now turned upside down, will Raven run away from Undertaker? Or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! It's me (heehee, pun!) again! I decided that I wanted to write a romance fanfic between Undertaker and an OC cuz I freaking love that creepy guy! I'm actually gonna be cosplaying as him at the Shuto-con this April! My best friend is going as the ever beautiful Grell! *squeals with excitement* And even better is that I discovered that the voice actor/actrees for Bard and Mey-rin are gonna be there! *squeals again even more* So freaking happy! Anyways, since I love Undertaker so much, I'm going to have him appear in my little commentary section. Say hi to the audience, Undertaker. **

**Undertaker: *Magically appears with a creepy grin* Hi to the audience, Undertaker. *Finds this extremely funny and starts laughing* **

**Me: *fangirls before remembering I'm supposed to be writing* Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! I don't own any of the characters from Black Butler, I only own my OC. Read and review! **

* * *

Undertaker was an odd character. He was as his name stated, an undertaker. However, he was also a retired Shinigami as well as an informant to the Queen's guard dog, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Undertaker never took money as payment since he wasn't overly fond of the Queen; instead he asked for laughter.

The day started out as any other day would. Undertaker worked on cleaning and fixing up the 'guests' his costumers brought to him, a never fading grin on his face. He hid in a coffin when Earl Phantomhive came with his butler, popping out unexpectedly when the Earl demanded information. Undertaker's insane laughter could be heard outside if someone was unlucky enough to be walking by his shop. Yes, a considerably normal day if you asked Undertaker. It wasn't until late at night that something unexpected happened.

It was around midnight when he heard loud laughter outside his shop. Laughter itself is not a bad thing, but this laughter was not the kind Undertaker enjoyed. This laughter was cruel. Curiosity getting the better of him, Undertaker stopped working on the coffin he was preparing for his newest guest and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. A very sad sight met his eyes.

There were several men surrounding a young woman in the alley way outside his shop. One of the men was currently having his way with her.

_It's none of my business, it's none of my business. _Undertaker chanted in his head. He was about to go back inside when he noticed that the girl had seen him. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to help her. None of the men had noticed him yet.

Undertaker began to grin, delighted with the fact that he would have someone new to scare. He quietly walked up behind one of the men.

"Heeheehee! What have we here? Looks like someone got a liiiiiiiittle too excited~" Undertaker said in a singsong voice.

All of the men whirled around to stare at the strange man. "What the 'ell do you want?" The man who had been raping the girl asked as he quickly pulled up his pants.

The grin on Undertaker's face grew even wider, if that was possible. "I simply want the world's greatest gift of laughter. But, right now I need to punish those who misuse this great gift."

Undertaker's grin suddenly became menacing as a long, curved blade with a skull at the tip suddenly appeared in his hand. Everyone's eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

The rapist grinned with a confidence he didn't have. "Oh? Raising the stakes? Then let's play!" He lunged at Undertaker with a rusty knife only to be sliced in two by the impressive weapon Undertaker was weilding.

The girl gasped as the man's blood spattered across her face. The other men in the gruop were angry that their leader was killed, though they knew better than to attack the crazy reaper. Instead, one of the men jumped towards the girl and slashed her throat.

Her eyes widened in surprise, a small gurgle erupting from her mouth as she fell to the ground while clutching her throat.

Now, you might think that when Undertaker gets angry that he becomes really serious. Well, you're wrong. He becomes even creepier than what he is already.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee! Did you think that getting rid of the victim would save you? What a great joke!" Undertaker giggled insanely before killing the rest of the men within a 10 second time period. When he was finished, he turned to the girl.

_Where's that funny red reaper? This girl is obviously on the to-die-list. _Undertaker thought as he looked around, hoping to see a flash of red as he was unsure of what to do about the dying girl in front of him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"Please help me," the girl whispered weakly, pain in her eyes and voice.

Undertaker knelt down beside her. " I'm sorry, dear. You're too far gone to save. I'll be judging your soul now. Please, just be patient a bit longer."

He quickly slashed her with his scythe. Her eyes widened in disbelief. What the heck was wrong with this guy? But that thought faded as she saw rolls of film exit her body.

**_My name is Raven Stonewall. My mother died when I was seven._**Her voice narrated as she saw herself at her mother's funeral. The strange man beside her watched in interest.

**_I never thought that she'd leave me. She had been sick for so long though. Maybe that's why I didn't cry when she died. Or maybe it was because I didn't want my father to beat me for not being tough. Not that it helped at all. He beat me anyways. 10 years of beatings, shouts, and alcohol. When did I finally snap? Was it because he sold the locket Mother gave me so he could by more beer? Was it because I'd finally gotten sick of him hitting me everyday? Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm leaving. _**

**_I find myself in an alleyway. I'm not quite sure how I got here, but I got away from Father. I hear a sound behind me, a small chuckle I think. Fear runs like ice through my veins. It causes me to freeze up, unable to move. My instincts scream at me to run, but it's too late. I'm surrounded by men. _**

**_"Well well, we've got a real looker here," One of them say as he reached out to stroke my hair. I begin to cry. No one says anything else. They just use me, everyone of them. I didn't count how many times I was touched, how many caresses I felt. When they finished, they cut me up. The places the knife cut me feel cold. I can feel the life leaving me slowly, oh so slowly. When will the pain stop? I must've made a noise. There's a strange man at the door of a shop. I hadn't even noticed that shop there. Why doesn't he help me? Surely he must know what's going on, what with all the laughter and groans. Wait, he knows I saw him. Why is he coming over here unarmed? Oops, guess I was wrong. I don't even bother to wipe away the rapist's blood. I'm a little surprised though when one of the others slashes my throat. It feels strange, having my blood gush out as I slowly die. The guy with the awesome hat and weapon comes over to me now that he has finished with those losers. Though the creepy guy is weird, his voice is very relaxing as he stabs me with an strange looking object. _**

The Cinematic Records stopped playing after that. Even Undertaker couldn't find anything to laugh about in this situation. He sighed sadly, looking at Raven. There were tears in her eyes. She blinked them away.

_Wait a minute, she's supposed to be dead. Why is she blinking? _Undertaker frowned in confusion.

Raven was a bit confused herself. The tears were gone, but her eyesight was blurry. She'd had perfect eyesight before all this happened. Though the pain was leaving her body and she felt a little cold, she wasn't dying anymore. Or was she?

Undertaker's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He grinned creepily. "Oh my, isn't this interesting!"

* * *

**Me: Oooooo, cliffhanger! What is happening to Raven? Is it something good? Bad? Did she get bit by a radioactive spider?! I don't have a clue where that came from but it's out there now! **

**Raven: I'm pretty sure I'm not turning into Spiderman, Me. **

**Me: *pouts* Hey, a girl can dream. I want kick ass super powers! Or at least a kick ass reaper scythe. Yeah, that would work. :3 Hey! I should totally trick out my shovel! *runs off to find my shovel and make it into a reapere scythe***

**Raven: *sweatdrops* Anyways, see ya guys next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Inspiration abandoned me. Isn't that cruel?! He just up and left me! *begins to cry* And after I started an awesome story! I got some really nice reviews from people, by the way! They made me so happy that I cried. Seriously. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and everyone was staring at me like O.O and I was all T^T . Yeah. I'm weird. But it's because of those reviews that I will now work on updating this story.  
**

**Raven: Me doesn't own any of the Black Butler characters that may appear in this story. She may wish that she does, how ever, she is not creative enough to come up with such hot male characters on her own no matter how boy crazy she may be. **

**Me: Hey! That's not true! I came up with... That one guy... Um... **

**Raven: My point exactly. Please read and review! **

* * *

"Interesting. Yes, very interesting indeed," Undertaker said to himself.

Raven blinked a few more times in an attempt to clear her vision, though doing so only seemed to make it worse. She wondered _what is so interesting about me losing my vision when I had just had my throat cut?!__ How the hell am I still alive?! _

Though almost all of the pain was gone from the wounds she had sustained, Raven's throat still hurt quite a bit. She touched a hand to her throat and was surprised to find that the cut was closing up. Slowly, but still closing.

Raven gasped a little in surprise as she was suddenly scooped up into the strange man's arms and carried inside somewhere; She assumed it was the same place he had come from when he first tried to help her.

_Wow... He's so warm. _She thought as she cuddled against his chest, earning a small chuckle. Raven had never recieved a kind word or action from anyone until now. It felt...nice.

"What is your name?" She managed to ask despite how exhausted she was after having to go through everything that had happened.

Undertaker glanced down at the girl in his arms. Raven Stonewall hmmm? She would definately be a welcome addition to the reaper society, though he doubted anyone had realized there was a new recruit. He answered her question with a small smile.

"My name is Adrian Crevan, though I usually go by Undertaker. You may call me whichever. "

Her heavy eyelids closed slowly in sleep. She yawned and mumbled, "Thank you, Adrian."

Undertaker's eyes widened in surprise. She was _thanking_ him? She was thanking _him_?! He started to ask her why on earth she would be thanking someone like him; but as he glanced down at her he realized she was asleep. Carefully opening the door to a back room he usually slept in (when he wasn't sleeping in the coffins, that is), Undertaker placed her gently on the bed. He was relieved to see that the minor wounds had healed. After debating with himself about whether or not he should bandage any of the major ones, Undertaker decided to wait until Raven woke up so that she wouldn't think she was being raped again.

As Undertaker walked out of the room, he wondered when he should contact the reapers about Raven. Being retired and...well...on the crazy side, it probably wasn't the best idea for her to stay with him. But... There was something about her... He quickly shook his head, pushing the thought away. No. No no no no no. The sooner the reapers were contacted the better off she would be. He would simply bandage her wounds and wait for her to heal up a bit more before letting them know about her.

After nodding to himself about this plan, Undertaker went back to work on the body of a young woman who had been murdered.

-The next morning-

Raven woke up with a small scream when she heard someone enter her room. She threw her arms over her head, expecting her father to hit her.

Undertaker froze about three steps into the room. He stared at Raven's trembling figure in confusion for a few moments before he realized that she thought he was her father.

Fighting back the insane giggle he usually used at such times, Undertaker quietly said, " I won't hurt you."

Raven felt a wave of calm wash over her when she heard Undertaker's voice. This was closely followed by embarrassment. She squinted at him, trying to see his face through the blur.

"Good morning, Adrian. You wouldn't happen to have something for eyesight, would you?" She asked hoarsely. Her throat hadn't healed very much; just speaking had caused it to start bleeding.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Raven could feel them looking at where her throat had been cut. She smiled a bit, raising a hand to touch the cut on her neck.

"Will you allow me to treat your injuries?" Undertaker asked.

Raven blinked, surprised that he had asked for her permission. It was a little bit embarrassing when she thought of the reason why, but at the same time it was endearing. She nodded to Undertaker.

"Could you explain what is happening to me while you bandage my wounds?"

Undertaker swt down on the bed with everything he would need to clean the cut on her throat. "Well..." As he worked he told her about the shinigami and what they did, adding an insane giggle here and there.

"I believe that you have become a shinigami. It's highly unusual for a shinigami to be born without the aid of another, but somehow you did it. After your throat has healed, I will be contacting the Society to let them know they have a new recruit," Undertaker finished up both his explanation and the bandaging.

Raven grabbed his hand. "But I don't want to leave!"

Both shinigami froze in surprise at the words that left Raven's mouth. Raven blushed a little. "Um, sorry. I don't want to impose or anything, but I really don't want to go to this 'Society' place when I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I am technically not alive anymore. I also don't get along well with people, so it's pretty amazing that I get along with you as well as I am right now."

Undertaker chuckled and patted her hand. "I can't make you do something you don't want to do. You may stay here as long as you want. "

Though neither would dare admit it, they both had the same thought.

_I can't believe I said that. _

* * *

**Me: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the other. I just wanted to get the next chapter up, plus I wasn't quite sure how to go on. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer though! And hopefully Inspiration will have returned to me. He should realize that I need him and he needs me! **

**Raven: Me, you are delusional. **

**Undertaker: *creepy giggle* She might be even crazier than I am! **

**Raven and Me: No, I'm pretty sure you're creepier.**


End file.
